Healing Staff
The , , , also known as Cure Staff or Heal Rod, is a recurring weapon in the series. Unlike the majority of weapons, the Healing Staff does not inflict damage unless used on undead enemies, and instead heals a moderate amount of HP to the target. The effect of the heal is usually equal to the White Magic spell Cura, and it is usually found around one-fourth to halfway through a game. It also, instead of relying on the character's Attack stat, relies on the Magic stat for the healing portion of the weapon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Healing Staff does not restore HP upon attacking, but instead casts the spell Heal when used as an item. The Ninja, White Mage, and White Wizard classes can equip the weapon, while any class can use it as an item if it is in their personal inventory in the original version, or if it is unequipped in the remakes. It has a Attack power of 6, and a Critical Hit Rate of 30. It is only found in the Citadel of Trials. Final Fantasy II The Healing Staff first started healing targets when struck physically in this game. It can only be bought in Palamecia for 12,000 gil. It has a 70% Accuracy and an Attack power of 78. Probably due to a glitch it both damages and heals undead opponents. Final Fantasy IV The Healing Staff casts Heal when used as an item. It has an Attack Power of 8 and an Accuracy of 5 (9 and 80 in the DS version), and in the DS version it gives a +3 boost to Spirit. It first appears in Mysidia for 480 gil, and is equipped by Porom when she joins the party, but it can also be won from Marionetteers, Sorcerers, Summoners, and Mist Summoners. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Healing Staff can be acquired in various ways, and provides 8 Attack and +2 Spirit. It casts Heal the entire party when used as an item. The Healing Rod, which can be found in the Sylph Cave, provides 9 Attack and +3 Intelligence and Spirit. Final Fantasy V Healing Staff, originally called Cure Staff, can be found as early as Tycoon Castle and heals equal to Cura for free. It can be won later on in the game from some enemies, though by that time, the effect of this weapon is long outlived. It has an Attack power of 37, and can be used by Freelancers, White Mages, Time Mages, Red Mages, Chemists, Mimes, and Oracles. Final Fantasy VI The Healing Rod (originally called Heal Rod) restores HP to a target when attacked physically, but ignores Defense and has an Attack power of 200, the highest Attack power for this weapon in any game. It can be found in the Esper Caves and Tzen, and can only be equipped by Strago, Gogo, and Relm. It is affected by the Capture Glitch. Final Fantasy IX The Healing Rod can be obtained through various means, the earliest being found at the Iifa Tree, and it can be bought for 1,770 gil. It heals the target. It has an Attack power of 23, and teaches the abilities Healer, Cura, and Life. It can only be equipped by Garnet. Final Fantasy X The Healing Rod is a weapon for Yuna when the ability Alchemy is given to a weapon with no abilities. It does not restore HP when attacking a target physically. Final Fantasy XI The Healing Staff is a weapon for White Mages only. Rather than restoring HP when attacking a target physically, it increases the power of Cure spells by 10% and increases MP by 50. It was originally dropped by the Roc NM, but due to issues with overcamping, it was replaced with an identical Dryad Staff (that cannot be traded or resold). The original staff can still be found in the "Horns of War" KSNM. Final Fantasy XII The Healing Rod has an Attack power of 13, as well as +2 Magic and +12 MP. Upon attacking with it, there is a chance of inflicting the Regen status on the target, plus it ignores the target's Evasion (however, the wielder can still miss due to bad accuracy, such as when blind). It requires 25 LP to use through the Rods 2 License. It costs 3,000 gil to buy, and is sold in Jahara, Nalbina Fortress, Mt. Bur-Omisace, and Rabanastre. In the [[Final Fantasy XII#Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System|''International Zodiac Job System]] version, the White Mage is able to equip the Healing Rod by unlocking the Rods 2 license for 30 LP. ''Final Fantasy XIII The Healer's Staff is a model for a staff obtainable by Vanille. It improves the effectiveness of Cure, and provides 8 Attack and 8 Magic at level 1, and 48 Attack and Magic at level 21. It can be upgraded to the Physician's Staff by using the Adamantite item. Healer's Staff can be bought for 19,800 gil at Plautus's Workshop, or found near the end of chapter 8. Final Fantasy Tactics The Healing Staff costs 4,000 gil to buy and restores HP to the target whenever attacked physically. It has an Attack power of 4 and a Weapon Defense of 15%. It can be found as a rare treasure in Eagrose Castle with the Treasure Hunter ability. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Cure Staff is a low-ranked staff that teaches Cura to White Mages and Bishops, and Kirin to Summoners, as well as restoring HP when attacking physically. It has an Attack of 29 and gives +5 Resistance. It can be bought for 7,000 gil after the first shop upgrade. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Healing Staff is a low-ranked staff that teaches Cura to the White Mage and Bishop Jobs, and Kirin to the Summoner, as well as restoring HP when attacking physically. It has an Attack of 25 and gives +5 Resistance, and can be bought for 850 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Holy Stone, Waltwood, and Healing Water. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Healing Staff is a level 15 staff which adds 17 to base Bravery and 17 to Attack. The '''Healing Rod' is a level 17 rod that increases HP by 97, Attack by 12, and Defense by 1. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Healing Staff is a level 1 Staff that provides +11 Attack and +17 Bravery. It can be obtained by trading 4,090 gil. Gallery Category:Weapons